User talk:XLWSx
Hi Lewis Many thanks for the info on the piece in your local paper. I was really interested to hear about it. I don't think this site has been featured in a newspaper before. If you can take a photo or make a scan, it would be great if you could upload it. Above this editing window, you should see a series on small boxes. The one on the far right is for uploading images. If you could put it on this page somewhere, that would be great. We can always open up a new "Press" page or something once it is in the database. It would be great if you can help out with an Artist page for the Smiths. You can check out some of the ones that have been done so far from the menu on the left to get an idea of the basic format. if you go to the "One-Step Guides" section and go to the Start A New Artist Page, it should be pretty straightforward to begin the page. You can check the BBC site (in the Websites section) for basic info on the sessions and festive fifty. If you do a search on this Wiki, you can find some writeups on shows when the band's records were played. Please don't worry about the uploading the music. The Wiki isn't aimed at sharing recordings that are (or have been) available commercially and we only really sort out links for old Peel radio shows. (Please download a couple from date pages here if you're interested.) On the other hand, we would like to have information on commercial releases of session tracks, such as your album and any other releases of session tracks for the Smiths. I think there have been a few. You might be able to find some info on this at the Discogs site. Please don't worry if it seems like some info is missing from your new page. Other people can always help out once it's started. The Smiths were a really popular band on the Peel show in the 1980s -- I think they had a record number of Festive Fifty entries one year -- so it's great if you can start it off. Cheers, Steve W 10:15, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Here's the image: I don't think they'll be much reading of it without a scanner unfortunately. Well about a year and a half ago now my friend introduced me to the Smiths and I've been awestruck by them ever since. I recently completed reading a book about them and it did mention in there what you said about them having the record for most Festive Fifty tracks. I'll get to creating the page soon, probably at the start of next week. Lewis thanks Hi Lewis, Many thanks for the pic of the article. Yeah, bit tricky to read. If you get a chance to scan it at some point, that would be great (or if you have the time to type it out). Smiths page would be excellent to have. There's a new video function on the Wiki, so you can add clips from YouTube etc as well if you like. It's next to the upload picture button on the editing window and works in a pretty similar way. Cheers, Steve W 06:42, 5 February 2009 (UTC)